Progreso
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Incluso a distancia, la atracción que Eustass Kid sentía por Trafalgar Law no hizo más que crecer. Kid x Law


Hola :D

Aunque este no mi primer fanfic de One Piece sí que es mi primera aproximación al Kid x Law, as que decidme qué os parece, por favor.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, y es probablemente la única serie que prefiero en manos de su autor antes que en las mías.

* * *

**Progreso**

De entre todos los supernova que se reunieron en Sabaody, Eustass Kid había sentido un interés especial por uno de ellos: Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre lo bastante loco como para asaltar Enies Lobby con el objetivo de rescatar a uno de los miembros de su tripulación, y con el poder y la suerte suficiente para salir de allí con vida y victorioso.

Desde luego, el pirata del sombrero de paja había resultado estar tan locos y ser tan insensato como Kid había esperado. Lo que Kid no había previsto había sido que otro de los supernova le llamase tantísimo la atención.

Trafalgar Law, el cirujano de la muerte.

Kid se había encontrado con varios de los otros piratas en persona, y en general tenía una opinión muy clara sobre ellos, como que a Apoo le encantaría convertirlo en un montón humeante y amorfo de carne humana o que sería interesante volver a cruzarse con sombrero de paja en una de sus potencialmente suicidas empresas.

En lo que respectaba a Trafalgar Law, a Kid le gustaría poder resumir su opinión de él de forma tan simple. O poder resumirla, simplemente, por que, más que una impresión, lo que el otro pirata le provocaba eran un montón de reacciones diferentes que no deberían tener significado todas juntas. La única de estas reacciones que no resultaba confusa en lo más mínimo eran las ganas de borrarle aquella jodida sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos, especialmente cuando iba acompañada de algún comentario. Diez minutos en su compañía, y Kid ya había decidido que Trafalgar era demasiado listo para su propio bien.

Las demás reacciones ya eran otro cantar. Podía aceptar a regañadientes la admiración que sintió por el médico cuando este se metió en plena guerra en Marineford para salvar a sombrero de paja, lo que no podía aceptar tan fácilmente era el haber pensado lo jodidamente sexy que aquella acción había sido, o como, durante la pelea contra los marines en la entrada de la casa de venta de esclavos su polla había comenzado a endurecerse ante la visión de un Trafalgar que, sin borrar la puñetera sonrisa de su cara, había desmembrado a los marines y se había puesto a jugar con sus trozos.

Y desde el incidente de Marineford Kid se había encontrado con que cada día, al leer el periódico, buscaba alguna noticia acerca del hombre. Quiso darse un puñetazo cuando se dio cuenta. Más aún cuando comenzó a preocuparse por él. Y todo porque al imbécil se le había ocurrido esperar casi un mes para entrar al Nuevo Mundo, cargándose la teoría de Kid de que no sabía nada de él porque estaba salvándoles la vida a sombrero de paja y a Jinbe cuando estos dos aparecieron en Marineford junto a Silvers Rayleigh.

Trafalgar todavía tardó dos semanas en entrar al Nuevo Mundo.

Después hubo una temporada en la que todo fue bastante bien con un flujo constante de noticias del cirujano atacando a notorio piratas de aquella zona del mar, noticias que hacían reír bastante a Kid por lo bien que reflejaban la completa falta de sentido común del hombre.

Aproximadamente un año después de su encuentro en Sabaody, Eustass Kid se despertó con la noticia de que Trafalgar Law había entrado a formar parte del Ouka Shichibukai. Por voluntad propia.

Por más vueltas que le diera, por más planes retorcidos que buscara o ideas macabras, el capitán pelirrojo no pudo encontrar una razón convincente para las acciones de Trafalgar. La idea de haberse equivocado en su valoración del otro pirata se instaló en la mente de Kid.

Aquello empeoró considerablemente el ya de por sí volátil humor de Kid.

Hasta que casi un año después de la funesta noticia Kid vio en la retransmisión de Caesar Clown a Trafalgar Law atrapado en aquella jaula con Monkey D. Luffy y el Vicealmirante Smoker y comprendió que, incluso aunque él no hubiese deducido cuál era, Trafalgar había tenido un plan desde el primer momento.

De mucho mejor humor, Eustass Kid se levantó y, dejando de lado la retransmisión, fue a reunirse con Apoo y Hawkins. Había decidido que, hiciese lo que hiciese Trafalgar Law en Punk Hazard, él se aseguraría de haber hecho algo mucho más impresionante para la próxima vez que se encontraran.


End file.
